danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Okul Modu
School Mode (スクールモード Sukūrumōdo), also known as its full title ''Enchanting Dangan Academy ~Purely Prismatic Souls~'', is a bonus mode unlocked after beating Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, specifically from the re-release bundle Danganronpa 1.2 Reload, for the PlayStation Vita, PC, and PlayStation 4. Similar to Island Mode in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair and Love Across the Universe: Dangan Salmon Team in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony, the bonus mode serves as a dating sim, leading the player through a version of the main plot where there are no mutual killings. Individual Student Guides The following pages contain comprehensive guides for each students' ideal trip options, plus transcripts of all trips and their School Mode ending. Plot The game starts out identically to the beginning of the main story, where Makoto Naegi enters the school and passes out. However, Makoto does not wake up in an empty classroom and instead wakes up at the sealed exit room along with some of the other students. After briefly discussing their situation, the group leaves towards the gym, where they meet with the rest of the students and Monokuma. Once there, Monokuma makes an identical announcement as he does in the main story, however he declares that he is currently at a loss on what to do since he has forgotten to create "backups" for himself, and therefore cannot truly begin the group's "School Life". Although all the students are confused and reluctant to go along with Monokuma's words, he reminds the group that the door is sealed and that there is currently no way to leave. Monokuma then announces that in order to escape, the students must work together to create backups based on his specifications. After he leaves, the students all reluctantly agree to go along with Monokuma's orders since there was no telling what could happen if they refuse. Introduction Gameplay The player has 50 days to build the assigned backups for Monokuma. Using a special character management system, the player may assign students to gather materials for crafting the Monokuma backups or constructing tools, rest for the day, or clean the school. Gathering materials will slowly consume a student's energy, as well as reduce the cleanliness gauge. Resting a student will not provide any materials, but will prevent that student from reducing the cleanliness gauge. Cleaning the school will consume the student's energy, but will increase the cleanliness gauge. If the cleanliness gauge becomes empty, Monokuma will force the students to clean the entire school, which will waste a day. Makoto will also be given one block of Free Time every day - two on the one day per week that Makoto and his classmates are allowed off - which can be spent in a similar way to the Main Game, either sleeping or spending time with any of his classmates. Using the Trip Tickets which are rewarded for completing Monokuma's backups, Makoto can take students to a location of his choosing based on the student's tastes in order to build his relationship with them. Monokuma's Backups ---- Throughout School Mode, Monokuma will request the player to assemble backup Monokumas based on specified concepts, by gathering materials. Assembling these backup Monokumas rewards the player with Trip Tickets, which can be used to take classmates on a trip to locations within the school and bond with them. 'Gathering' ---- 'Tools' ---- Constructing tools can aid the player in collecting more materials or give the students more HP with which to explore the school. Consumables ---- Consumables are items that Usami can gift to the player, or that the player can create themself that gives a one-time boost in HP or cleaning depending on the item. Processed Goods ---- Processed Goods are construct items that require two or more raw materials to make. Free Time :For information on Free Time Events, see: Free Time Events/Danganronpa 1 The player will be given one block of Free Time every day - two on the one day per week that Makoto and his classmates have off. The player can spend the block of Free Time with any one of Makoto's classmates, or sleep to skip that Free Time period. Makoto will also have the option to go on trips with his classmates by spending the Trip Tickets received as a reward for completing Monokuma's spares. Each time Makoto takes a classmate to a location, and will be able to ask the classmate a question. Depending on how the classmate responds to the question, Makoto will earn zero, one half, or one full reputation heart on that student's report card. Getting all 10 hearts will unlock that student's ending. Trigger Happy Heart Trigger Happy Heart is a minigame in School Mode. It uses mechanics used in the Nonstop Debate trial minigame in the main plot and is similar to the "Shot Through the Heart" minigame in the Island Mode of Danganronpa 2. As Makoto builds his relationship with a character on Trips, Makoto will learn insights about the characters which can be used like truth bullets. Unlike the Nonstop Debate, there is no time limit on Trigger Happy Heart. The Trigger Happy Heart event occurs when Makoto gets close to full reputation hearts on a classmate's report card. On the 51st day, if the player has completed Monokuma's final spare, Makoto will be alone in the Gym with any characters that the player has earned full max reputation with. Talking to them will trigger the character's true Trigger Happy Heart event. If the player selects the correct answer, they will receive that character's special present - that character's underwear. This will display a heart icon next to that character's picture's on subsequent playthroughs of School Mode. Ending After reaching the 51st day, if the player manages to build every backup assigned, the students will all gather around Monokuma, who yells at them for making a "backup" that doesn't even look like him. Out of anger and frustration, Monokuma decides to punish Makoto, saying that it would "motivate" the other students to do a better job next time, but the "backup" suddenly comes to life, introducing itself as Usami. After a small argument, Usami attacks Monokuma until he agrees to release the group and gives them the escape button before disappearing. Usami then thanks the group and says goodbye before mysteriously shutting down. Although many of the students are still confused, the group happily makes a small celebration as they are finally allowed to leave at last. Trophies There are 17 trophies available in School Mode: *1 bronze trophy for completing School Mode once *1 silver for seeing every possible School Mode ending *14 bronze trophies for completing each classmate's report card *1 gold for completing all report cards Trivia *During the Monokuma Concepts segments, the blackboard scribbles, the pixels, and the names of the concepts are full of pop culture references: **Monokuma Casanova's name references , and the pixel is dressed in the iconic white suit from . The scribble on the board features Monokuma in a scenario; incidentally, Terraria is also published by Spike Chunsoft in Japan. **Monokuma Butler's pixel features a half-Monokuma, half- . The scribble on the board is a reference to , with Monokuma as the Colossal Titan and Makoto in a Survey Corps uniform; incidentally, in the English dub, Makoto is voiced by Bryce Papenbrook, who also happens to be the voice actor for Eren Jaeger in the English dub of Attack on Titan. **Monokuma Entertainment System's name references the , and the pixel is a Monokuma . The scribble on the blackboard features Monokuma as . **Cooking Mamakuma's name references the game . **The MoeMoekuma pixel features Monokuma dressed as from . **The Monokumadult board scribble features Monokuma with a cape and , and girls being pushed away as if hit by a Kamehameha. **Warlockuma's board scribble features Princess Piggles. *Most of the trophies awarded from School Mode are references to popular culture. **The trophy for completing Byakuya's report card references . **The trophy for completing Mondo's report card references . **The trophy for completing Celestia's report card references . **The trophy for completing Kyoko's report card references . **The trophy for completing Chihiro's report card references . **The trophy for completing Hifumi's report card references . **The trophy for completing Sakura's report card references . **The trophy for completing Leon's report card references . **The trophy for completing Junko's report card references . **The trophy for completing Aoi's report card references . **The trophy for completing Yasuhiro's report card references . **The trophy for completing Toko's report card references . **The trophy for completing Kiyotaka's report card references . **The trophy for completing Sayaka's report card references . **The trophies for completing School Mode once and for viewing every character's ending are both named after lyrics from the Alice Cooper song, School's Out. *During the introduction and the end, Monokuma will break the fourth wall by referencing how he was destroyed during the Prologue and Chapter 5, and how certain events (such as Usami's arrival) weren't supposed to happen until the sequel. *During Sayaka Maizono's ending, Makoto will have flashes of events from the main story involving him and Sayaka, who also seems to remember said events. This seems to imply that Sayaka really does have a limited amount of psychic ability, at least in the non-canon School Mode scenario. Navigation ru:School Mode es:School Mode